A Differnt Point Of View
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: The sequal to 'I Thought She Knew' and Im working on the next part of 'When Two Forcres React' So Read and Review?


Title: A Different Point of View  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email:DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
Website: www.DeathsDarkAngel.homestead.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel  
***********************  
Sorceress: Ohhhhhhhh, isn't this a kool font?  
Max: Umm, sorceress?  
Sorceress: Yes......  
Max: The readers might not be able to see it.  
Sorceress: Why not?  
Max: I dunno, cause when you upload it to Fanfiction.Net it   
usually doesn't keep the font. Well, when you use Word Pad.  
So you gotta look when your done.  
Sorceress: Allrighty then.  
Sketch: how come you made me a blonde in your other   
story?  
Sorceress: I know you have dark hair, but later when   
you and Cindy meet again.  
Max: Oh, that makes sense.  
Sorceress: After the fic I got some notes for you ppl, so   
stick around!  
************************  
  
  
-Sketch's POV-  
  
I was going inside to get out of the rain and avoid Normal because on  
Wednesday's he tends to take us to our limits, you know making us work all day   
without any breaks, like that ever stopped us from taking our breaks before anyway.  
This was all I needed. I was soaked from head to toe. I crossed over to my   
locker and got another coat.  
"Hey! No breaks." He tossed a package at me. "Take that to 9th street."  
"Yeah, thanks Normal." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get back to work." He barked. Jeez, he seriously needs a   
girl and quick. I shook my head and left. As I looked outside, the rain just got worse.  
'Why can't I be a kid again?' I thought to myself. As I started towards my   
destination, I noticed Max was standing outside in the pouring rain. Why   
would she be out in this weather? She might not know this, but I consider her family.  
She is almost like a sister. Most of the time that chick worries me, she also is very scary  
when she wants to be.   
'Screw the package' I thought as I turned my bike in her direction.  
I guess she saw me cause she looked up. She had a glum expression on  
her face.  
"Hey Max!" I shouted while getting closer to her. All she did was plaster a   
smile. Great the part I like best, her hiding.  
  
  
-Max's POV-  
Great, this was all I needed. I came here to be alone, and not to be bothered by   
Sketch. OK, you want to hear what happened? Well, I quit working for Eye's Only. I did   
not quit because I wanted to; I quit to protect Logan. What if Lydecker found out that   
I was with him? He might hurt Logan to get to me. Now there's a scary thought.  
"Hey Max!" I heard him call to me. Man, I'm not going to get a break.  
I Look over to where he was, and he was right in front of me.   
Dammit, people bother me. "Hi Sketch, why are you out here?"  
"Well, I could ask you the same. You haven't been acting  
normal at all. Well, what we're used to anyway. You seem more moody. Anything up?"  
"No, nothing that you should worry about."  
"What do you mean 'nothing I should worry about'? Goddamn Max. I mean  
I think even Normal is worried, and Original keeps talking about all of the bad vibes   
she is getting from you."   
I wondered what to do, I mean they were my friends, but what am I going tell them?   
Oh yeah, I'm just crying my heart out cause I feel alone? 'Cause I pushed Logan away  
to protect him from the big bag man that was trying to either kill me, or lock me up?   
I know Lydecker would do anything to get to me.  
The worst part is he told me, Logan told me he cared about me. I saw it in his eyes.   
And I left him.  
"Max ya there?" Sketch had asked.  
  
-Sketch's POV-  
  
"YO!" Her head shot up.  
"I'm just going through some problems. As I said before nothing to worry   
about, nothing at all."  
"That's BS and you know it. Can't you just tell me a little hint of what's going on   
at least. This was the problem I had with my mother when she was alive. She was   
always going away and leaving me and my dad alone. We never knew what was going   
on at all. It made dad think the worst. Like maybe Mom was getting her hits from another  
guy, but that couldn't be. She was my mommy, the one who always told us to be truthful.  
We eventually found out she was working for the FBI, on a secret case, and when I was   
5, she died. Some guy named Somborie killed her for knowing too much information on  
him. He took my mother away from me and a part of my father. She couldn't even tell us  
what she did and it took it's toll. She didn't tell us 'cause she wanted to protect us." I   
finished.   
I looked over to her and she looked like she was about to cry. She turned her   
head away from me.  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
Damn, who knew? The person who was able to reach me was Sketch. Not  
Original, not even Kendra. Him.   
I knew he was right. I had to talk to Logan. I just had to.  
"Thank you, I think I gotta go talk to someone. Anyway, you might know what  
is up with me, but for now..."  
"I know, I know. Just be our Normal Max, before Normal acts like he cares   
about something." I laughed.  
"OK, you know you just gave me a different point of view, thanks." With that I   
grabbed my bike and left for Logan's.  
************************************************  
  
Sorceress: Hello everyone, I hope you like that. I decided to make it a trilogy. Ya know  
with 'I Thought She Knew' then this 'Different Point of View' and If some people can   
give me a few idea's for the next part. Should it be a song fic again, and what's a good  
make up song?  
Max: Wow, haven't seen you put Sketch's POV in one of your stories before....  
Sorceress: Well every dog has it's day. And...hmmm. (goes over to the door in the fic  
and goes into the hallway.)  
Logan: What is she doing?  
Max: I don't know, what am I a physic?  
Logan: ha ha ha, funny Max, really.  
Sorceress: (comes back into the fic) sorry guys, I left my ring at Goddess's.   
Both: What?  
Sorceress: We had a slumber party, ya know, me, her, Kelley? Nevermind. We stayed  
in the fic with the long title.  
Max: Which one.  
Sorceress: Good question. The sequel to the first one we read, with the bartenders,   
and Relena dyed her hair Black?  
Logan: OK, so.....  
Sorceress: OK, don't mind these two, just a little fanfic incompetent. So cya, and Read   
and Review?  



End file.
